The Frozen Ghost
by Lost42
Summary: This is my first Frozen fic. Set in modern times. Anna,Elsa,Kristoff,and Olaf go into a haunted house.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Frozen fic. It's set in modern times.

"Anna please tell me again why we're doing this?" Elsa asked as they walked down the dirt road. Anna groaned.

"Because Elsa, It'll be fun."

"I wouldn't call walking through a graveyard at night to go to an abandoned house fun." Elsa said as she shone the flashlight over a headstone. Suddenly they heard footsteps behind them. Elsa quickly shone the flashlight in the direction the footsteps were coming from."Oh my God Kristoff. You sared me." Elsa said dropping the flashlight and bringing her hand to her chest.

"Sorry Ice Queen." Kristoff apologixed as he came up to join the sisters with his big dog Sven by his side.

"Kristoff you were supposed to meet us here twenty minutes ago." Anna said."After all this was your idea."

"I lost track of time." He explained."And Olaf wanted to come too."

"Why would you suggest doing this in the first place." Elsa asked somewhat angrily."And why would you bring an eight year old boy to a supposedly haunted house?" She whispered the last part so Olaf wouldn't hear. He heard anyway.

"I wanted to come. I'm not scared of ghosts." Olaf declared taking Elsa's hand.

"Oh come on,You need to have a little fun and it's Halloween." Kristoff reasoned. Elsa huffed in annoyance and began walking again.

"I would've rather taken Olaf trick or treating." Elsa grrumbled.

"Don't worry Elsa. We can just go to the store and buy on sale candy." Olaf said happily.

They made it to the house. It was an old wood plank farmhouse. Part of the roof had collapsed and some of the windows were busted out. They walked up the old porch steps. They creaked and groaned with every step.

"Well Kristoff you're the oldest. You go in first." Anna said,not feeling so brave anymore. Kristoff walked up to the door and gently pushed it open. It creaked loudly. When they shone their flashlight inside they saw cobwebs and some antique furniture that looked like it wouldn't be standing much longer. They walked inside fully in the house.

"It's so ahh." Anna sneezed."Dusty in here." She finished.

"Well according to legend no one has lived here since 1912." Elsa stated. Everyone around town new about the haunted house but nobody was brave enough to stay and investigate. Anna wanted to be the first one to find out if there really was a ghost as everyone claimed. Suddenly they heard a thumping sound.

"What is that?" Elsa asked pulling Olaf closer to her. Everyone froxe and listened.

"Sven."Anna cried."You scared the crap out of us." She shined the flashlight on Sven,who was happily wagging his tail against the floor making the thumping noise. Everyone sighed in relief. They walked further into the house They noticed scattered backpacks and random supplies left by the people who had the same bright idea to stay Halloween night in the house.

All of a sudden Sven started barking and ran off up the stairs.

"Sven come back." Kristoff called and took off after his dog.

"Kristoff no. We should stay togeather." Anna called after him and started following him leaving Elsa and Olaf alone.

"Elsa come on. We gotta follow them." Olaf said tugging on Elsa's hand.

"Wait Olaf. I think I see something." Elsa said dragging Olaf with her over to a mirror hanging above a brick fireplace.

"It's just your reflection." Olaf stated.

"No It's something else." Elsa said softly like she was in a trance. Olaf looked a bit frightened and started to shiver.

"Ee Elsa lets go find Kristoff and Anna and get out of here. It's getting cold in here." Olaf stammered.

Anna finally caught up to Kristoff."Finally I found you." Anna stated breathlessly.

"Good. I found Sven. Let's get out of here. I have a bad feeling." Kristoff said. Before they could make their way back downstairs they heard a scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Olaf watched his sister fall to the floor. He heard footsteps running down the stairs. A minute later he saw Anna,Kristoff,and Sven in the hallway.

"Guys come here. Something's wrong with Elsa." Olaf called. They followed his voice to the room where they found Elsa unconsious on the floor. Anna ran to her sister.

"Olaf, What happened?" Anna asked taking her sister's hand."She's freeezing cold. Kristoff we have to get out of here." Kristoff picked Elsa up and they hurried out of the house.

Kristoff layed Elsa in the back of her white Chevy Cruze. Anna raced home with Kristoff following her in his truck.

"I think Elsa was right. We shouldn't have gone in the house." Olaf said sadly looking back at his unconsious sister.

"Olaf you still haven't told me what happened." Anna said calmly trying to help Olaf feel better even though she was freaking out on the inside.

"We saw something in the mirror." Olaf said looking at Anna."It looked like a woman in a sparkly blue dress. She had really pretty blue eyes and blond hair too. She kinda looked like Elsa."

"So why did Elsa scream?" Anna asked. The ghost or whatever it was didn't sound so scary.

"After we saw her, She disappeared and there was a blue light and cold air then Elsa screamed and fell." Olaf said. The rode in silence the rest of the way home.

They ryshed through the door and into Kristoff put Elsa on her bed and Anna covered her with some blankets.

"Why aren't we taking her to a hospital?" Kristoff asked.

"What would we tell them. My sister saw a ghost and fainted? Besides if my parents found out we took Olaf to that house we're dead." Anna said."We'll just get her warm and then she'll ne fine." Anna said hopefully."Olaf you should go to bed before mama and papa get home."

"Ok but I;m staying in here tonight." Olaf exclaimed and ran to get his pajamas. Once Olaf was in bed Anna and Kristoff went downstairs.

"I should go. It's getting late." Kristoff said."Call me if you need anything." Anna nodded and walked him to the door. After saying goodnight she headed to her room.

Later that night Olaf ran iinto Anna's room. He shook her but she didn't wake up. So he climbed on top of her back and shook her harder.

"Ah, Olaf what's wrong?" Anna asked shooting up out of bed making Olaf fall back onto the bed.

"Elsa." Was all Olaf had to say for Anna to run to her sister's room. When she got there she saw Elsa thrashing around in her bed. Anna touched her shoulder and she suddenly stopped moving. Anna noticed she was still freexing cold. She didn't know what to do. She figured Elsa had just had a bad dream and would be fine in the morning. She took Olaf by the hand and lead him to her room and went back to sleep.

The next morniing Elsa was still sleeping. Her parents noticed how cold she was and took her to the hospital where the doctor announced that she was in a coma. Anna felt guilty and told her parents what happened,leaving the part about the ghost out for now. They would just think she was crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry fot the long wait but I lost interest in this story. This will probably be the last chapter.

Olaf sat on the unconfortable chair next to Elsa's hospital bed while Anna sat on the other side.

"I knew we shouldn't of gone into that house." Olaf muttered.

"Yeah your probably right." Anna answered.

Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door and in walked Merida,Elsa's best friend.

"Any change?" She asked as Anna looked up and shook her head.

Merida went over to where Olaf sat and picked him up and put him on her lap as there were only two in the room.

"It's been three days." Anna sighed.

"She's 'll wake up." Merida said confidently.

Suddenly they saw a slight movement and then Elsa sat bolt upright.

"Whoa." Anna stared shocked.

Suddenly the roombecame very cold. Elsa looked around not knowing where she was. Anna stood up and but sat back down when Elsa suddenly shot ice out of her hands.

"What's going on?" Elsa asked worriedly.

"You were in a coma and you woke up with ice powers." Olaf said excitedly jumping off Merida's lap.

"I think I know what happened." Merida stated standing up slowly.

"You went to the house by the graveyard right?" Merida asked. The other three nodded."Ok so all we have to do is go back there and get the witch that lives there to take the curse off of you." Merida explained.

"Ok let's go right now. I don't think I want these ice powers anymore." Elsa said looking at the frozen iv pole next to her.

"Ok let's go." Olaf said happily.

"No. Olaf you and Anna go home. Merida and I will go see the witch and get her to undo this curse." Elsa said standing up.

"Uh just one problem." Anna pointed out."We're in a hospital. How are we going to get you out?"

"Leave it to me." Merida said. After sneaking passed a few nurses who looked like they could care less about their job they made it safe to Merida's car.

Anna and Olaf did as they were told and went home but they weren't happy about missing out on an adventure and getting to meet the infamous witch who lived in the old creepy house.

On the way to the witches house Elsa asked Merida how she knew so much about the witch.

"I had a problem with my mom a year before I met you and I went to the witch for help. Let;s just say it didn't go as planned but it turned out ok in the end."

As the got closer to the house Elsa was starting to get nervous. She hoped the witch would remove the curse.

They picked their way through the headstones greatful it was still daylight. Merida approached the door first and knocked. The door opened by itself. The girls slowly stepped in and the door slammed behind them,startling them both.

"Ah your back I see." The witch said coming into the room. She was an old woman with frizzy gray hair.

"I need you to remove this curse you placed on my friend." Merida said firmly.

"What you don't like my trick?" The witch asked.

"No. Please just make me normal again." Elsa said.

"Oh all right." The witch said and snapped her fingers as a mirror appeared out of nowhere."I can't ever have any fun. Anyway now all you have to do is look in the mirror." Elsa looked and she saw her reflection staring back at her. She passed out and woke up a few minuts later on the couch in her living room.

"Elsa your awake finally." Merida said.

"Did it work? Is the curse gone?" Elsa asked sitting up."It's freezing in here."

"Yep it's gone." Anna said smiling.

"How do you know?" Elsa asked.

"Because your hospital room was freezing when you woke up and it didn't seem to bother you." Anna explained.

"Just to be sure try and shoot some ice." Merida said. Elsa thrusted her hands forward and nothing happened. They all smiled. This nightmare was finally over.

The End


End file.
